


It's Tradition

by hvnlyangel80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After Jack and Mary get rescued, Canon Divergent, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Christmas Fluff, Christmas memories, Christmas traditions, Destiel Beginnings, Feels, First Kiss, Gen, Mary Ships It, Mistletoe, Past Memories Feels, Post-Canon, Seriously don't know where those tears came from, so many smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvnlyangel80/pseuds/hvnlyangel80
Summary: Dean can't explain why he has to decorate and bake for christmas, he just does. It settles him. Castiel tries so very hard to understand Deans compulsive need to follow the traditions of such an outdated holiday. Mary being home in the bunker for the holidays helps Castiel put it into perspective.





	It's Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zzoaozz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzoaozz/gifts).



> Okay. This is a one-shot for Una Ann Seckler. She won a contest in Destiel Port, the Jingle Contest we held back in December of last year. I am so sorry it took us so long to get this written and to you, but FINALLY, here it is!!! I really hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed (finally) writing it!!
> 
>  
> 
> Any notes, maybe tags i need... let me know!!! Comments and Kudos are little hugs for the soul!!! lol I Love You Guys!!! Thank you so much for reading!!!

            “I just don’t understand why we have to decorate the _whole_ bunker, Dean.”

 

            “We just do, Cas! It’s _tradition_!”

 

            Cas stares at Dean for a moment longer before turning and leaving the War Room with a little bit of a huff. Dean would almost swear he hears a softly spoken ‘ _that doesn’t make any sense’_ but he couldn’t be sure. He watches the retreating figure of his best friend with a soft smile, one that he would deny upon pain of death, before turning back to add another layer of tinsel to one of the many shelves that littered their home.

 

            Wandering into the library, Castiel finds the younger Winchester and tries to get a better answer as to why they decorate for a day that is not _actually_ the birthday of someone who is _not technically_ Chuck’s only son.

 

            “Sam?”

 

            “Yeah, Cas?”

 

            “Dean… um…” Cas looks behind him through the door he just came in and wonders how much Sam might have heard. “Dean, he um… he seems to be very… adamant about… well, everything really, that has anything to do with the upcoming holiday.”

 

            “Yeah, Cas.”

 

            “Do you…, can you… do you know **_why_** , Sam?”

 

            Sam looks up from his laptop and studies the angel a moment before answering. “Well, Cas. You have to understand something about Dean. He only had four Christmases before we lost Mom. Our house burned before Thanksgiving that last year, and I have no doubt it burned whatever memories he had of her and the holidays into every memory cell he had available… and some on back up. He’s never had it since, but we came closest when we were with Bobby around the seasons. Dean would try to recreate as much as he could in the hotels or rentals we were in each year, but he was just a kid, what could he do? But it was _our_ Christmas… they were the only Christmases I remember… and it was when he was happiest.” Sam watched as Castiel processed this information.

 

            “So you’re saying that, following certain rules regarding a certain holiday celebration help him remember your mother?” Cas asks, tilting his head in that manner he’s perfected.

 

            “I’m saying Christmas makes Dean think of Mom, like Halloween makes you think of Gabriel, and candy. And with her actually being alive this holiday, you can bet your grace that Dean is pulling out all the stops.”

 

            “I see.”

 

            Sam wasn’t quite convinced he did. However, he figured he would get it soon enough.  Instead, he watches his brother decorate over the next few days while Castiel decides to research different Christmas traditions and meanings.

 

~~~~~

 

            Mary sits in the kitchen watching Dean bake. Her hands wrapped around a coffee mug, as she watches in silence. She takes a sip or two every now and again, as he adds ingredients to one bowl. Then he turns to the island behind him to knead the dough out there before using a rolling pin on it. Back and forth he moves, and she is taken back, for a moment, to just a few years ago (in her mind anyway) when the roles were reversed.

 

*****

 

            “What’s that for mommy?” a 3-year-old Dean asks from the counter she set him on to watch.

 

            “This is for the pie, baby.”

 

            “OOOhhh, I love pie mommy!”

 

            “I know you do, baby. But no, you can’t have any, yet. We gotta save this for dinner tomorrow.”

 

            “I know mommy.” Little Dean replies with a sigh. But only a second later, he is settled in better, tucking his feet up under him on the counter, his hands holding his chin as he watches every move she makes with a bright twinkle in his eye. The measuring, the adding, the mixing and taste testing. Every now and then she lets him taste but he understands it goes a little faster if she tests it herself. She can feel his eyes on her as she grabs this dish or rinses out that one. He watches as she covers the finished bowls to put back in the fridge until tomorrow.

 

            “Are we gonna do this every year mommy?” a bright-eyed face shines up at her as she lines the different pie pans with the perfect crust before filling them.

 

            “Of course we are baby.” she smiles as she wipes a streak of flour off his cheek. “It’s tradition!!” She leans in and kisses his cheek as she lifts him to set him down on his feet. “Now go get changed. We’re going out for dinner tonight.”

*****

            Mary sighs through the smile on her face as she watches her oldest son clean up the bunker’s kitchen. It’s still been weird getting used to the jump in years from her death. But the fact that Dean has gone to such extremes, decorating and cooking, to make Christmas like she remembers, settles her in a way nothing else could have.

 

            “Are we still going out for dinner?” She asks as she moves to the sink to rinse her coffee cup out.

 

            “Of course.” Dean answers without turning from putting the finishing touches on the last pie. “It’s tradition.”

 

            “I’d better go get ready then.” Mary smiles before placing a soft kiss on his cheek, her hand lightly squeezing his arm. She then turns and leaves the room, noticing Castiel in the hallway.

 

            “Are you and Jack going to join us Cas?” She inquires, softly touching his elbow, the memories still fresh in her mind keeping her smile gentle.

 

            She has seen how the angel watches her son and though nothing has ever been said, she can’t help but approve. She has also noticed how her son goes all-soft when he looks at Cas. She sees the little smile he gets when he thinks no one is looking and knows that Castiel’s feelings are reciprocated and it gives her joy to know this. She is glad her boys have him and is very thankful Dean has someone who loves him enough to take care of him as he tries to take care of everyone else. After talking with Sam and learning so much more about how they grew up, she knows that her eldest deserves all the love this man can give and more. She also understands that this Christmas is as much for him as it is for her.

 

            “I suppose so, if that is alright with Sam and Dean. We would be honored.”

 

            “Of course it’s fine! You’re family now. You have to come to Christmas Eve Dinner. Go get Jack and get ready. Dean will probably want to leave in about twenty minutes.” Mary moves to pass him but his hand on her arm stops her.

 

            “Mary, if I may…” he pauses, trying to figure out how to word what he wants to ask. “Dean… has been very, um… enthusiastic, I guess… um, about decorating and the uh… traditions… of the holiday. Sam told me it is because it would help him to remember you if they would follow these rules. I um… I was wondering if you could tell me, is there anything we might be missing that would help make this Christmas perfect for you, and um, Dean?”

 

            Mary looks him over for a moment, and then Cas sees the moment an idea pops into her head. She smiles at him and Castiel can’t help but notice how much she reminds him of Dean when he is about to do something he shouldn’t. Castiel tilts his head, his brows furrowed together as her smile just gets even bigger. Mary leans in close to him and whispers in his ear.

“But wait…” he pulls back slightly when she finishes her idea and looks back toward the kitchen. “Isn’t that the one that… wouldn’t I have to…”

            “Yes, it is, and yes, you would. It’s perfect though Cas. I promise he will love it. I just know it will make him smile and it would make it a perfect holiday for me! I promise! It’s tradition.”

 

            Castiel eyes her warily for barely a second before his trusting nature allows him to hope that she wouldn’t lie to him. He smiles as the idea takes root in his head and he nods thoughtfully as he turns to go find Jack.

 

            Twenty minutes later finds them all waiting for Dean to finish getting ready so they can go. Sam, Jack and Mary are sitting around a table in the library while Castiel waits nervously in the doorway, looking between Mary, who gives him encouraging nods, and the doorway leading back toward the bedrooms.

 

            They hear his footfalls first, the door clicking closed as he leaves his room, then his voice echoing off the walls as he hollers, “Everybody ready?”

 

            Sam and Jack stand and move to the stairs. Mary watches as Dean stops by Castiel, hand on his shoulder, and asks. “Ready for Christmas, Cas?”

 

            “Yes Dean. I believe that I am.”

 

            “Dean, Look up!” Mary smiles as she brings her son’s attention to the newest decoration in the bunker.

 

            “Is that…” Dean looks a little confused. He looks between Mary and Cas, who is still standing beside him. As the implications hit him, his cheeks turn a very fetching shade of pink.

 

            Before he can say anything else, Cas leans in and places a very chaste, very quick kiss on Dean’s lips. The contact only lasts a moment, but it is enough to shock Dean motionless as his mother slides past them and up the stairs unnoticed, a little smile lighting her lips as she passes.

 

            Castiel opens his eyes to see Dean staring at him in much the same manner he has been accused of in the past, Dean’s emerald green eyes wide and bright. A small smile softens the corners of his mouth as his hand comes up and his fingers brush where Castiel’s lips just were.

 

            “Cas,” Dean looks down at his fingers, then up into the brightest blue eyes he has ever seen. “What was that for?”

 

            Castiel shrugs with a little smile of his own.

  
            “It’s Tradition.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to camerahead12 who stepped in for my normal beta!! Thank you so much Andrea!! I greatly appreciate the help!! (go check out her stories!!! give her some lovins too!!!)
> 
> Huge huge huggles to Lily Kenestrick (Curious1 here on ao3)!! Without this darling of a girl, i would not have gotten the idea for this story! My muse was being painfully silent on me for a while.


End file.
